Along with the development of the touch technology, as a novel human-machine interaction technique, for an electronic product, a traditional input and control mode using a physical keyboard or mouse has been gradually changed into a mode using a touch panel. The touch panel of a touch device is provided with a touch sensor capable of detecting a touch operation made by a user, so as to achieve the interaction between the touch device and the user.
Along with the wide application of the touch technology, most of the functions of the touch device have been integrated into the touch panel, and the touch device is provided with fewer physical buttons. Currently, most of the touch devices are each merely provided with such physical buttons as a Home button, a Lock button and a Volume button. Especially, for some touch devices, their Home buttons are also integrated into their touch panels.
However, when the touch panel of the touch device is broken due to collision, the touch sensor of the touch panel may be open circuit. In addition, there is not any physical button on the touch device for operating the touch panel. Hence, the touch device cannot interact with the user via the touch panel. At this time, it is impossible for the user to operate the touch panel of the touch device, so as to make a call, view an email, and so on.